rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Not-So-Good Ol' Days
The Not-So-Good Ol' Days' is the fifth episode of Red vs. Blue: Singularity. It aired on April 6, 2019 for FIRST members and April 13, 2019 for the general public. It is the 344th episode overall. Characters Reds and Blues *Washington *Carolina (Everwhen timeline) *Caboose (Voice only; Everwhen timeline) *Donut (Mentioned only) *Alpha (Mentioned only) Project Freelancer *Recovery Command (Everwhen timeline) *Wyoming (Everwhen timeline) *Maine (Everwhen timeline) *York (Everwhen timeline) *North Dakota (Everwhen timeline) *South Dakota (Everwhen timeline) *Idaho (Everwhen timeline) *Iowa (Everwhen timeline) *Ohio (Everwhen timeline) *Delta (Everwhen timeline) *Director (Mentioned only) UNSC *Several Soldiers Agents of Chrovos *Genkins (Mentioned only) Plot As Washington looks at where he is, Recovery Command keeps calling for him until he responds. After Washington turns off his radio, he remembers why he was at the Island Fortress; to recover York's corpse after Wyoming killed him, before remembering how South will soon betray him to escape The Meta. Suddenly, Wyoming makes his presence known by destroying a nearby Warthog with a Plasma Grenade, planning to kill Wash before he leaves for Blood Gulch. After, Wash realises that if he goes to Blood Gulch now, Genkins will realise his and Donut's plan, and try to stick with Carolina, confusing Wyoming as he still believes the latter to be dead. Knowing that Carolina went into hiding after the Meta's first attack but not knowing where, Wash time travels again, this time to when Project Freelancer was still running at full. Wash stops York and tries to ask him questions regarding Carolina, only to find himself looked down by most of the top agents as by that time, Wash was on the lowest ranking in the leader board with even North reminding him about a grenade incident, and South snarkily suggesting he pull all the pins next time he uses them. When Carolina gets behind Wash, he tries to talk to her, but gets no where as he forgot how mean she was originally, and gets despondent when nobody will listen to him. Eventually, he vents to the Triplets, with Iowa asking why he doesn't just time travel to a time when he and Carolina were friends. Wash does so, travelling to the time when the Reds and Blues were retiring on Chorus' moon, and asks Carolina where she went after The Meta tossed her off the cliff. Carolina explained that she reenlisted into the UNSC as they needed help, and due to losing the war, she used fake documents to get past them. Not only did she keep her skills warmed up, but she also knew Project Freelancer would not have noticed her in the UNSC, before admitting that she could not trust anybody during that time. The conversation is cut short when Caboose comes back with a dinosaur, and Wash uses that moment to travel back to the Fortress. He requests Command to send him a Pelican, and while it causes another Paradox crack, Wash hoped that the space time continuum will hold out a little longer. Travelling to a UNSC base near a train station, Wash asks a soldier to bring him to Carolina, under the persona McCallister, for questions. It isn't a good reunion as Carolina believes Wash is trying to bring her back to Project Freelancer, but he said that he no longer trusts the group, and was only able to find her thanks to Delta. However, that causes Carolina to ask where York is, only for Wash and Delta to confirm his death by Wyoming, with the former saying he took care of the latter. After, Wash tells Carolina that he wants the Director dead, and she agrees to help him, even promising Delta to meet the Alpha A.I. when they get to Command. After Carolina expresses her trust in Wash, much to her confusion, Wash says that they're going to pick up a group of soldiers to help them out. Transcript The episode starts at the Island Fortress with Washington still staring in disbelief at the Fortress. Recovery Command is still on the Radio and is yelling at him. RECOVERY COMMAND: (yelling) Recovery one? Wash? Are you still there? WASHINGTON: Uh yeah-I'm here-I'm here. RECOVERY COMMAND: (sigh of relief) Good. I thought maybe We've lost you too. WASHINGTON: Huh? RECOVERY COMMAND: Never mind. Recovery One, what's your status please- WASHINGTON: Ash, is that really you? RECOVERY COMMAND: (Silence) What did you just call me? WASHINGTON: S-sorry. Four Seven Niner, I mean Command. RECOVERY COMMAND: (impatiently) What is your status Recovery One? WASHINGTON: I'm uh, engaging hostiles, going radio silent. RECOVERY COMMAND: Negative, you're not allowed- (Wash cuts off Radio) Washington marches across the beach a bit. WASHINGTON: (Small sigh, to himself) Ok, Deep breathes, you know where you are, you know where you are. Up there is the body of your old pal York, surrounded by a bunch of other bodies, and one son of a bitch pretending to be a body so that he can turn you into a body, and that's fine, this is fine. (brief silence) No, damn it this is not fine, gotta get to Blood Gulch. A Plasma Grenade flies onto the nearby Warthog and then sticks to it before blowing it up. WASHINGTON: Oh for fucks sake. Camera pans up slightly, revealing Wyoming up on top of the hill. WYOMING: Ah, my dear Washington, and here I thought you'd come for the Delta AI. WASHINGTON: Hello.. Wyoming. I don't suppose you'd happen to have a second Warthog lying around? WYOMING: Hm, now that I know you intend to arrive in Blood Gulch, I'm afraid I can't let you leave. You see I also''have business to attend to, and that particular- '''WASHINGTON:' Ohhhhh Shit. WYOMING: (clears throat) Are you listening to- WASHINGTON: I just realised the moment we rescue the Reds and Blues, Genkins will know what we're up to, he'll know we're a threat and stick to Carolina like flypaper. WYOMING: Who in the bollocks is Genkins? WASHINGTON: Do you have any idea where Carolina is? WYOMING: I-what? She's dead! What does that have to do with any- WASHINGTON: She's not dead, she's in hiding. Maine threw her off a cliff and she laid low for years until she found me, I just don't know where. WYOMING: This is just not at all going the way I thought it would. WASHINGTON: Tell me about it. Washington unpossess that body and jumps to even further into the past during his time at Project Freelancer. WASHINGTON: oh boy, I am still not used to this. Wash looks behind him and sees Agents Maine, York and Wyoming coming down the staircase. As they walk by, York and Wyoming politely greet Wash. YORK: Hey Wash. WYOMING: Washington. WASHINGTON: H-Hey fellas. Oh wait! York. York stops and turns around to speak to Wash as Maine and Wyoming continue to walk away. YORK: What's up buddy? WASHINGTON: You and Carolina were always close. If she were to- YORK: Whoa! Agent Carolina is our leader, she would not appreciate you making such.. (somewhat embarrassed) ''wild accusations. '''WASHINGTON:' Jesus, what is this? High School? More footsteps can be heard behind Wash. He turns around and sees Agent South Dakota right behind him. SOUTH: York, what're you doing pal-ing around with the lowest on the leaderboard? WASHINGTON: Oh right, it kinda was. Now North Dakota also approaches the group. NORTH: Hey Wash, not to keep beating a dead horse, but uh, try to remember to pull the pin before you throw the grenades okay? WASHINGTON: Uh yeah, I got that. NORTH: It's just- I don't want to be in another situation like last time. WASHINGTON: Last time? Ohhh wait this does sound familiar. SOUTH: Hey here's an idea, maybe pre-pull all the pins on your grenades so you don't forget, just be sure to do it far away from the rest of us. NORTH: Come on South, leave him alone. Both Dakotas walk away. YORK: Right. Well, see you at the briefing. York leaves too, leaving Washington alone. WASHINGTON: Man, I forgot what it's like to be at the bottom of the food chain. Wash turns around and spots Carolina standing right behind him making him exclaim in shock and surprise. CAROLINA: Briefing's the other way Washington. WASHINGTON: Carolina! (To himself, aggressively) Carolina. CAROLINA: You're in my way. WASHINGTON: Yeah, hey do you have a second to talk? This may sound crazy but it's really important. CAROLINA: No. (Walks away) WASHINGTON: Seriously?! CAROLINA: Seriously. WASHINGTON: Oh she is so much meaner than I remember. A montage ensues as Wash jumps to a later time in Project Freelancer and tries to talk to Carolina once again. WASHINGTON: Carolina, Hypothetical question- CAROLINA: Get. Out. Of. My. Face. Cut to Wash talking to York during the fight against the Insurrectionists base. Washington is yelling over the gunfire. WASHINGTON: (yelling) If she had to go into hiding, what do you think her strategy would be like, where do you think she would go? YORK: (yelling) Is now really the best time for this? Cut to Wash standing in a corner talking to himself. WASHINGTON: (sadly) Why won't anyone listen to me? Camera pans sideways to Agent South. SOUTH: Oh that's easy, it's because you're a loser. WASHINGTON: Is-Is this how Donut feels all the time? Cut to Washington talking to someone. The camera is obscuring them at the moment. WASHINGTON: So yeah, that's where I'm at. Stranded in time until I can figure out where Carolina was hiding all those years. I know I probably sound crazy and I don't expect you guys to help, but I just.. needed someone to listen. The camera moves behind Washington, revealing he was talking to the triplets, Agents Idaho, Iowa and Ohio. IOWA: But, if you can jump anywhere in time, w-why don't you just go to the future when you and Carolina are friends and just ask her yourself? Washington stands in silence before a bit before he jumps to the future on Iris during the Reds and Blues retirement. WASHINGTON: Carolina, can I ask you something about your past? CAROLINA: Yeah, of course, What's up? Washington falls to the floor and starts screaming to himself, although he muted his helmet audio so it comes out muffled. WASHINGTON: (screaming, muffled) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH GOD DAMN IT!!! CAROLINA: Whoa, are you okay?! Wash jumps back up. WASHINGTON: (loudly) I'm great! CAROLINA: Are you sure, 'cause it kinda sounded like you just screamed- WASHINGTON: (quickly) I didn't. Hey so, about that question I was going to ask you. CAROLINA: Oh, right. Shoot. WASHINGTON: All those years you were in hiding after Project Freelancer, where did you go exactly? CAROLINA: Why do you wanna- WASHINGTON: Please just answer the question. CAROLINA: (sigh) Well, I re-enlisted into the UNSC. WASHINGTON: AH-HA! YES YOU.. Wait, you re-enlisted into the UNSC? Why? CAROLINA: It didn't take a genius to see the UNSC was losing The War, they were taking anyone that would sign up in those days. They weren't gonna look twice at forged documents. I figured it would give me constant access to military intel and equipment, allow me to keep my skills sharp and be the last place Freelancer would think to look. I just needed to land myself in an average, unremarkable squad stationed in one of who knows how many stations across the galaxy. WASHINGTON: I'll be damned, the apple really didn't fall far. CAROLINA: It was hard back then. I felt I couldn't trust anyone but myself, like I had no one in my corner. WASHINGTON: Well.. you didn't exactly make it easy. CAROLINA: Yeah, I guess not. Suddenly a large roar can be hard followed by several large footsteps. CABOOSE: (voice only) Hey Guys! Dinosaurs are back. CAROLINA: Damn it, not again. I should go take care of that. WASHINGTON: It's fine- Washington jumps back to the Island Fortress. WASHINGTON: -I've got what I need. Washington's radio goes off. The voice of Recovery Command can be heard once again. RECOVERY COMMAND: Recovery One, this is Command, requesting a sit-rep. WASHINGTON: uh, Roger that Command, Situations changed, I'm gonna need a Pelican. A large purple crack briefly flashes. WASHINGTON: Shit! ...Sorry space-time continiuam, but I'm gonna need you to take a few more hits. Scene cuts to a train station. Washington is talking to a UNSC Lieutenant. UNSC LIEUTENANT: Sir, has she done something wrong? WASHINGTON: I'm afraid that's classified Lieutenant, if you could just lead the way. As Wash and the lieutenant walk, the scene shows us the UNSC Outpost is that of a relatively small city with a trainline passing through overhead. Several UNSC soldiers and guards can be seen around the Outpost training, talking or patrolling the area. Several trains can be seen and heard whizzing by on the rails. UNSC LIEUTENANT: She's got a bit of a temper sure, but I think that's just because she knows she can run circles around the rest of us if she wanted to. Myself included. WASHINGTON: Mmm-hmm. UNSC LIEUTENANT: Sorry, get a little chatty when I'm nervous. I skimmed your file. WASHINGTON: Didn't like what you saw? UNSC LIEUTENANT: All I really saw was the word "REDACTED" a million times. WASHINGTON: Well, there's no need to be nervous Lieutenant. UNSC LIEUTENANT: It's just that nothing really happens around here. Washington and the Lieutenant arrive on one of the higher levels inside of a parking lot building. A Soldier holding a Sniper Rifle is using it as a Sniper's nest. The Soldier wears the same Tan armour as the rest of the soldiers, but with Aqua accents. Upon being addressed by the Lieutenant, the soldier lowers the Sniper Rifle and turns around the face the two. UNSC LIEUTENANT: McCallister! Got someone here who wants to talk to you. Another large purple crack briefly flashes. UNSC LIEUTENANT: Can I help with anything else sir? WASHINGTON: No, I'm pretty sure I'm in the right place. I'll take it from here Lieutenant. The Lieutenant leaves, leaving Washington and "McCallister" alone together. The two briefly stand in awkward silence. "McCALLISTER:" I could've shot you the moment you stepped outside the terminal. While the armour and color is completely different, there is no mistaking that the voice is obviously that of Carolina's. WASHINGTON: Why didn't you? CAROLINA: Because if you don't give me the information I want, I can still kill you quietly before I slip away. WASHINGTON: I'm sure you could. CAROLINA: So they didn't send you alone. WASHINGTON: Nobody sent me. CAROLINA: Bullshit. I know they've got you running recovery. WASHINGTON: -and they still think they've got me in their corner but that changes today. I've been waiting for the right time. I've been waiting to find you. CAROLINA: How exactly did you find me? WASHINGTON: I... had a little help. A green light appears, revealing the form of the Delta AI. DELTA: Greetings Agent Carolina. CAROLINA: Delta- WASHINGTON: It was just a matter of asking Delta to search enlistment records for- The cocking of a gun can be heard. Washington looks up behind him to see Carolina aiming a Pistol at his face. CAROLINA: (desperately) Where. Is York? WASHINGTON: (sigh, lowers his head) Wyoming shot him. His armours distress signal was how I found Delta, but I was too late for York. I'm sorry. CAROLINA: I don't believe you. DELTA: Agent Washington is telling the truth. I could provide you with the supporting data if you like. CAROLINA: I'm going to- WASHINGTON: I've already taken care of Wyoming, I don't mean to rush, but it won't take long before Command realises they don't have me on their leash anymore. CAROLINA: What happened to you? You're different then how I remember. WASHINGTON: Same thing that happened to you, I learned the truth. About the project, about the Alpha, and now I want the Director dead. Will you help me? Scene cuts to the train station. Washington, now accompanied by Carolina, are waiting for the train to come pick them up. WASHINGTON: I'll make a call to Command when we get to the airfield. I think I can string them along for a few more hours before the jig is up. CAROLINA: How is Delta okay with all of this? WASHINGTON: I told him he could meet the Alpha if he helped. CAROLINA: You lied to him? WASHINGTON: ...No. I didn't. CAROLINA: There's.. something else going on here. WASHINGTON: It's okay if you don't trust me entirely. CAROLINA: No.. that's the thing. I do. WASHINGTON: You do? CAROLINA: We weren't very close when we were in the project together but.. for some reason I.. feel.. like I can count on you. WASHINGTON: I- A train whizzes by, briefly blocking them from view and obscuring the conversation. WASHINGTON: Thanks Carolina. CAROLINA: Where are we heading first? WASHINGTON: We're gonna rendezvous with a group of soldiers I've assembled. CAROLINA: Ex-Freelancer? WASHINGTON: ..Ssssssort of.. CAROLINA: Depending on where they're stationed we can pick up my armour on the way. I've still got my Adaptive Camo and- WASHINGTON: That won't be necessary. CAROLINA: What? WASHINGTON: Trust me the moment we see these guys, you'll understand everything. Another train whizzes by as the screen goes to black. WASHINGTON: I hope. (End) Gallery Wyoming_Season_17.jpg Washington_Wyoming_Season_17.jpg York_Meta_Wyoming_S17E5.jpg North_and_South_Season_17.jpg Wash_Carolina_S17E4_(2).jpg Washington_Carolina_S17E5.jpg Carolina_UNSC.jpg|Carolina in Halo 2 Wash_and_Carolina_Halo_2.jpg Wash_and_Carolina_Halo_2_(2).jpg Trivia *This episode reveals that Four Seven Niner’s real name is Ash. *This is the first episode in the series to feature Carolina in the Halo 2 engine. **This episode also marks the first time Wyoming appears in the Halo 3 engine. *This episode reveals that Carolina went into hiding within the UNSC following the Freelancer break-in until she met up with the Reds and Blues during the events of Season 9. **Coincidentally, Carolina's shares her UNSC alias, McCallister, with a similarly named soldier from the New Republic. * Washington's repeated exclamations of "that's fine" is a reference to a Gunshow strip that became a meme, as noted by RT's tweet featuring the scene. * As revealed during RTX 2019, while writing the episode, Miles Luna never considered Washington just going to the future and talking to Carolina when they were friends. When he was told this by Jason Weight, Miles reaction was screaming "God Dammit!" This was integrated into the episode as a joke.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jOO3C2IKLyU It subsequently became Weight's favorite joke of the season, even if it was in the only episode he didn't write. Video Coming Soon.. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 17